Texts from Gina
by Harry James Peralta
Summary: Rosa: Thank you for coming over last night. Gina: Girl, you don't have to thank me for coming over to blow your mind one-shot


Because this is Gina Linetti/Rosa Diaz it'll start as text messages between friends and then it'll move from texts to them hanging out.

 **Thursday Night**

Gina: Sup Rosa?

Gina: P.S. I just sent that same text to Santiago accidentally two minutes ago, and she has sent me four text messages asking if I'm okay because I've never texted her.

Rosa: Classic. I'm watching an old film called "The Naked City" it's from the 40's.

Gina: So boring Rosie, come drink with me?

Rosa: Tomorrow Linetti.

Gina: Pleeeeeaaaaaseeee Rosa, don't force me to hang out with Amy Santiago

Rosa: You wouldn't anyway.

Gina: Rosa. I am texting Amy Santiago right now.

Rosa: Fine. I'll be there in 15 minutes.

Gina: Yesssss.

*end of conversation

 **Friday Morning**

Rosa: Sorry I snuck out at about 4 a.m.

Gina: Its cool Rosie, next time just stay the whole night, geez.

Rosa: Didn't want to impose

Gina: You weren't. Next time I'll invite you to stay

Rosa: I'm not seven, we don't need to have slumber parties

Gina: Not what I meant, don't make it weird.

Rosa: See you at work in an hour, bring coffee?

Gina: Yeah, I got u girl.

*end of conversation

 **Friday mid morning**

Rosa: Thanks for the coffee

Gina: Anytime boo

Rosa: What are you even doing over there?

Gina: Damn girl, trying not to work. You?

Rosa: Same.

Gina: I'm going to some weird Sewer Rave Saturday night, you game?

Rosa: Nah, I've got night shift Saturday.

Gina: Damn girl, okay.

*end of conversation

 **Saturday middle of the night**

Gina: Girlllllll I am so fucked up

Rosa: How close to the precinct are you?

Gina: no clue? a block?

Rosa: Come here, you can sleep in the break room and i'll drive you home early tomorrow morning.

Gina: kk babes

*end of conversation

 **Sunday 4:45 a.m.**

Gina: Girl, come get me from the break room, imma barf so hard.

Rosa: Alright, hold on. I

 **Sunday 7:47 a.m.**

Gina: Why didn't you tell me about your secret bathroom before?

Gina: Girl, plz answer me

Gina: Rosa Adrianna Fucking Diaz

Gina: Can u please text me back

Rosa: I'm trying to sleep

Gina: Just come here, I can't sleep and I still feel sick.

Rosa: No.

Gina: Please rosie?

Rosa: No, I'm going to bed G

Gina: I will literally do anything, please stay with me?

Rosa: Fine, see you soon.

*end of conversation

 **Monday 11:42 a.m.**

Rosa: So you want to name the bathroom Babylon?

Gina: Yes girl, a slaying bathroom needs a slaying name.

Rosa: *thumbs up emoji*

Gina: *heart eyes emoji*

Rosa: *eye roll emoji*

Gina: That hurts Rosie

Rosa: *eye roll emoji* x 2

Gina: *crying face*

Rosa: Are you actually upset?

Gina: Yes.

Rosa: Baby

Gina: Now is not the time for pet names

Rosa: No, I'm calling you a baby.

Gina: That hurts boo

Rosa: Shut up

*end of conversation

 **Thursday 9:17 p.m.**

Gina: You haven't texted me since Monday when you told me to shut up, am I able to stop shutting up yet?

Rosa: You could have texted me like an hour later and you'd have been fine.

Gina: You never tell me these things Rosa

Rosa: You still down for drinking in silence tonight?

Gina: *thumbs up emoji*

Rosa: My place or yours?

Gina: Bitch I'm already walking up the stairs, open your damn door.

*end of conversation

Rosa opened the door to her apartment to a terrifyingly grinning Gina Linetti, she let herself smile a little bit. "I didn't realize you knew where I lived," Rosa said with an eyebrow cocked up.

"There is a lot you don't know about me Diaz," Gina responded handing a large bottle of something alcoholic to Rosa. "We're going to drink in silence, so lets do it." Rosa let Gina find the couch on her own and dug some glasses out of her cupboard before joining Gina on the couch handing the other woman a thick tumbler for the alcohol that she just noticed is some weirdly named brightly colored liquid. Gina poured them both a glass and she took a few sips, Rosa threw hers back and slammed her cup down pouring herself another glass. Her second glass she sipped. They actually did drink in silence for about ten minutes before Gina couldn't stand it.

Gina: You sure we have to be silent?

Rosa: I'm sitting right next to you man

Gina: So silence or nah?

Rosa: I'm turning my phone off dude.

Gina: Rosa, I'm being serious.

Gina: Ro.

Gina: aight you really did turn off your phone.

Gina set her phone down on the coffee table, face down. Rosa was nursing her third glass of whatever strange alcohol Gina had brought and Gina was on her fourth. "You really did turn off your phone," Gina half complained, she turned her body and flung her legs over Rosa's lap.

"I told you I was going to." Rosa draped her arm across Gina's legs, her hand resting on the other girls shin, absentmindedly she rubbed Gina's shin with her thumb.

"I literally haven't turned off my cell phone for three years."

"That's stupid," Rosa found herself smiling and glancing over at Gina to gauge her reaction, which was one of mirth. "Thanks for coming over."

"Bitch you know you're the only one at the precinct I can stand anymore," Gina responded with an eye roll.

"What about Jake, you know, your childhood best friend?" Rosa's left eyebrow was cocked questioningly.

"He is so in love with Santiago I can't handle it." Rosa let out a laugh at Gina's words. Gina adjusted her position, pulling her legs off of Rosa and changing positions so her head was in Rosa's lap, looking up at the girl. Rosa's right hand absentmindedly worked through Gina's brunette hair tenderly as they chatted about nothing in particular.

 **Friday 2:28 a.m.**

"Gina," Rosa whispered giving the girl who had fallen asleep with her head in Rosa's lap a light shake of the shoulders. Gina groaned and opened her eyes.

"Hi Rosie," she grumbled, "is it okay if I sleep over?" she asked stretching her arms above her head, one hand bumping into Rosa in the process.

"Yeah, I can take the couch, I'll show you to the bed." Rosa helped Gina get up and walk to her bedroom, they had drank pretty heavily until 1:30 or so and both of them then fell asleep on the couch. When they arrived in Rosa's bedroom Gina's hand slipped into Rosa's.

"Stay with me Rosa," Gina said lightly, her words slurred and slow you n. Rosa didn't respond but crawled into her bed behind Gina, curling her body around the girl as Gina pulled Rosa's hand over her hip comfortably.

 **Friday 7:13 a.m.**

Rosa woke up first, noticing first off that she wasn't alone, noticing second that she was sleeping with Rosa, their bodies tangled comfortably together, third she noticed that Gina must have taken her pants off sometime in the night, awkward.

"Gina," Rosa grumbled pulling her arm from underneath the brunette. Gina groaned but sat up.

"What time is it?"

"7:15" Rosa answered, "Do you need a ride to your house to change for work?"

"Fuck me," Gina grumbled, "yeah, if you could give me a ride I'd totes appreciate it." Rosa grinned a little bit, Gina was totally adorable when she woke up, hair in every direction and all. Rosa's breath hitched in her throat, she could swear to everything that Gina was completely fucking with her. Gina was straddling her for less than a second, but it felt like ages, as she climbed over Rosa to get to the edge of the bed. "Like what you see Diaz?" Gina asked tossing Rosa a grin when she noticed Rosa's eyes were glued to her as she searched the floor for her pants. Rosa didn't respond, but did give Gina a ride home before going home to take a cold shower.

 **Friday 9:11 a.m.**

Rosa: Thanks for the coffee G

Gina: Thanks for that totes excellent cuddle sesh

Rosa: was not a cuddle sesh

Rosa: I was drunk and tired

Gina: tell yourself what you want Rosie

Rosa: it was not a cuddle sesh

Gina: your left arm was curled so tightly around my body I could hardly breathe and your knees were fit perfectly behind mine

Rosa: Like I said, drunk and tired.

Gina: Not saying I didn't like it, best sleep I've gotten in months.

*end of conversation

 **Sunday 7:19 a.m**

Rosa: on for tonight?

Gina: Duh.

Rosa: My place or yours?

Gina: Yours, I'm going to bring a change of clothes if thats cool

Rosa: Plan on crashing here?

Gina: Only if thats cool with you

Rosa: Sounds fine.

 **Sunday 10:38 p.m**.

"Regina Linetti," Rosa opened the door to her apartment before Gina could even raiser her hand to knock, she had been anticipating Gina coming over all day, she had cleaned her entire apartment three times over and even lit a candle, she was disgusted with herself, acting like a lovesick teenager for what, Gina?

"Rosa Adrianna Diaz, you've outdone yourself, I didn't realize this was a date." Gina raised an eyebrow.

"This isn't a date," Rosa growled at her.

"Sure cupcake," Gina responded patting Rosa on the arm lightly before pushing her way into the apartment and ditching her jacket and backpack on the back of a kitchen chair as if she owned the place.

"It isn't." Rosa insisted.

"Okay, it isn't a date, you just cleaned and lit a candle because you care what I think about your place," Gina said almost rolling her eyes. Rosa didn't say anything back, her stomach was in knots and Gina was making her so damn nervous. "what first?" Gina asked finally after a few minutes of silence.

"I was thinking I could put on an old film and we could have a few drinks and then crash? Rosa said in a noncommittal way.

"Damn, and here I was hoping we could skip the movie, and the drink and just crash," Gina's eyes flashed up at Rosa, her lips curling into a grin as she watched Rosa squirm. Rosa bit her lip as Gina rested her hand on Rosa's bicep tenderly. After a few moments of complete silence Rosa swallowed hard.

"Are you flirting with me to fuck with me?" Rosa finally asked.

"I'm flirting with you because you're the human form of the fire emoji," Gina responded simply, her hand still resting on Rosa's bicep.

"I literally don't know what the fuck that means Gina."

"I like you dummy," Gina responded, "If you don't like me that way thats cool, we can drink, watch your dumb movie and crash, but I was thinking of doing something a little more interesting tonight." Rosa's heartrate was through the roof as Gina's sentence continued.

"Like what?" Rosa asked stupidly.

"Drinking game?" Gina suggested, Rosa nodded at her urging her to continue her sentence. "truth, dare, or shot." Gina raised an eyebrow at Rosa and Rosa nodded. "Alright then, to the living room."

Rosa filled the shot glasses to the brim and set them on the coffee table. "You first then since this was your game." Rosa encouraged.

"You asked for it Diaz, truth or dare?" Rosa obviously went for the easy option and chose truth. "Why did you actually get kicked out of ballet school?" Gina asked. Rosa sighed.

"A girl in my school broke my heart a week before summer vacation and I punched her in the face after getting schlitzed" Rosa answered honestly, Gina took a shot. "When are we supposed to do the shots?" Rosa asked confused.

"Girl, it's truth or dare or shots, but I just do a shot when I want," Gina admitted. "Now ask me," Rosa asked her the simple question and Gina chose dare.

"I dare you to go the rest of the night without your cellphone," Rosa said with a grin to Gina, Gina stopped mid text and set her phone on top of Rosa's on the table.

"Easy bitch." Gina grinned taking another shot, not wanting to get left behind Rosa took a quick shot. A few rounds of the game went pretty smoothly, Gina took more shots than Rosa. "I dare you to kiss me right here," Gina said pointing to the corner of her mouth. Rosa's heart rate jumped and she could feel her palms sweating. She turned her body the couch, sitting cross-legged across from Gina, she moved slowly and steadily for the most part, her lips brushed the corner of Gina's mouth and as she was pulling away Gina grabbed her shirt collar and pulled her back in, their lips met harshly, as cliche as it was Rosa saw fireworks when their lips met, Gina's stupid lips felt like lightening against hers, hot and moist. Rosa let out a light groan against Gina's lips and Gina took the opportunity to further her kiss her tongue darting out to trace the inner edge of Rosa's bottom lip. Electricity blossomed between them as Gina's hands tangled in Rosa's shirt collar pulling them impossibly closer together. Their tongues fought a battle and when Rosa finally registered that they weren't just kissing, but making out she gained some of her brains and pushed into Gina, the girl fell backward onto the couch beneath her, her fingers still tangled against Rosa's collar drug Rosa right on top of her, this position was far more intimate than Rosa had planned, Gina's legs had unfurled in the commotion one of Gina's hands had left it's home on Rosa's collar and moved to Rosa's hip instead. Rosa's bodyweight was resting on Gina as they kissed heavily. Rosa broke the kiss.

"Listen Gina, if you don't want to have sex with me we should stop kissing,"

Gina leaned up to close the distance and kissed Rosa with a renewed vigor.

 **Monday 6:39 a.m.**

Rosa stretched and rolled over in her bed, a faint smile crossing her lips as her eyes rested on Gina's sleeping form, she had at some point after their love affair in the night changed into a night shirt with just a picture of a wolf on it.

"Quit staring at me, it's unnerving."

"I wasn't staring," Rosa responded more loudly than she intended.

"Sure you weren't" Gina rolled her eyes, "Just like you didn't want to have sex with me last night."

"I'm going to shower," Rosa finally answered as she managed to tear her eyes from Gina for the first time.

"Can I—"

"We had sex Linetti, we aren't dating, you can shower when I'm done," Rosa answered roughly. Gina nodded, but Rosa could see the slight hurt look in Gina's eyes. The rest of the morning was tense and awkward.

 **Monday 11:59 a.m.**

Gina: Can we just talk about last night?

Rosa: No, it was just sex.

Gina: That's fine and all, but it was more than sex.

Rosa: I don't want to talk about it Linetti.

Gina: Do you want to do it again?

 **Friday 8:43 p.m.**

Rosa: Yes

Gina: Yes what?

Rosa: Yes, I want to have sex with you again.

Gina: Girl, you didn't respond to me for like a week, now you just want me to jump back in your bed? Think again bitch.

Rosa: Gina, I'm sorry. I just. Listen, no excuse, I like you and I'm bad at feelings.

 **Saturday 9:16 a.m.**

Gina: I'm not that great at feelings either, but that isn't an excuse to completely blow me off.

Rosa: I know.  
Gina: So the next time I text you and ask you if you want to have sex with me at least tell me yes or no within like, I don't know, an hour?

Rosa: Deal

 **Monday 4:35 p.m.**

Rosa: I'm sorry I made things so awkward.

Gina: You didn't, it's just been a hard week, trying to figure out all of these dumb emotions.

Rosa: Yeah, I know.

Gina: So, did you want to maybe have sex again?

Gina: Shit I'm so awkward.

Rosa: Yes Linetti, I want to have sex again.

Gina: Where and when?

Rosa: My place, tonight?

Gina: Done.

 **Monday 7:11 p.m.**

"Thanks for coming over," Rosa smiled as she opened the door.

"Don't make this weird Rosa," Gina said with an equally large smile, no other words were exchanged.

 **Tuesday 10:14 a.m.**

Rosa: Thank you for coming over last night.

Gina: Girl, you don't have to thank me for coming over to blow your mind.

Rosa: Regardless, thanks for the second chance.

Gina: Only for you, and I mean that.

Rosa: We're going out on Friday, on a date. I'll pick you up at 7:30 on my motorcycle.

-fin-


End file.
